


The Brutal Price For Peace

by Toaverse



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: For once, Walter couldn’t think of something, only the thought of a painfull death was, and there was no one to help him. Not even a blue, barely awake pigeon...An AU where Killian actually killed Walter in Italy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	The Brutal Price For Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty SID fic? Count me in!
> 
> Enjoy!

“That was amezing!” Walter cheered after he catched the H.U.T.V database, still slingering on the scooter. “We did it!”

“We’re still gonna talk about you throwing me off of that roof.” The blue pigeon said, still being held up by his companions.

“I really thought that would work out better.”

“Oh no, it’s cool, it’s cool. We could talk about it in a minute.” Lance said, having landed on the scooter. “I’ll let you have this moment.”

“Woooo!” We’re unstoppable-“ but right when Walter wanted to finish his cheerfull sentence, something extremely hard hit him in the face. And it felt really, really painfull.

The scooter tumbled noicy across the payment, taken the four coloured pigeons with it, while the hundreds of grey pidgeons fles away. The scooter being absolutely destroyed.

Walter lay there with a bruced face on the cold, hard payment. That fall hurt, alot... He saw a blurry human figure walking towards him, but he didn’t pay much attention to it, since the database was right in his reach. As Walter crawled with all his strength to grab it, a metal arm already did.

“Ah ah ah...” he heard a male voice say. “That belongs to me...”

“Technically, it belongs to the United States...“ But Walter felt a foot preasure against the right side of gis face, that pushed him against the payment. “...goverment...”

He was then turned around on his back, still feeling the foot’s preasure. Then the man who’s foot belongs to started almost choking him.

“Lance... Lance...” Walter called out, while feeling the burning preasure against his throat. He looked at the broken scooter to see if Lance was somewhere there, but his vision was still blurry.

“Sterling?” The man called out, quite suprised. “What do you say, Lance? Come out! Have some good fun! You’re the hero, right? The spy who saves the day. who destroys anybody who stands in your way.” The robot armed man said, clearly trying to taunt the famous spy.

Unknown to Walter, Lovey and Jeff got themselfs free from the weight of the scooter, and quikly saw what was happening. Lance then tumbled out of the scooter.

Walter panicked, not knowing what do in this kind of situation. He searches his pockets quik, trying to find any breadcrumbs. But the metal-armed man pushes him to the ground again.

“Oh, I would love that, some fun.”

Meanwhile, Lovey was trying to wake up Lance, which succeeded slowly. The blue pigeon gained consciousness, and immidiately saw the sight of Killian holding Walter at kill-point. He tries to get to them, but he apeared to be stuck.

“I guess he isn’t coming.” Killian said, before activating his metal arm for the killing blow. “Now, i’ll watch full of disapointed.”

“No! You don’t have to do it this way! You won’t make anything better!” Walter pleaded while the robot arm came closer and closer to his throat.

“No... No!” Lance called out, desperate to safe the 20 year old boy. Unfortunately for him, he was still stuck, and couldn’t fly properly. “Walter!” Lance called out, but it was already too late...

Then Walter felt it. The pain, the horrible pain of the mechanical arm’s taser touching his throat. He screamed out of agony when he felt the burning feeling. It felt like hours before the man released the taser from his throat. 

Killian however, was enjoying every single second of it.

Then the taser hit Walter’s throat again. It was much, much longer this time, and somehow much more painfull. His whole body felt like it was under electricity, but being under power was probebly nothing compared to this...

“Leave him alone!” Lance yelled again, still struggling to break free, but Killian couldn’t hear him through Walter’s screams.

He didn’t know how long it took, but Walter began to feel light-headed. Not long after, his vision became more and more blurrier and brighter. And right after, the agonizing pain faded away, along with any feeling he had in his body...

Walter’s life faded away like that, ending his suffering right there...

“No...” Lance said distraught, not knowing that he has been freed from the heavy thing around his pigeon foot by Jeff.

Then, when it couldn’t get any worse, the scene got bloody. Killian didn’t look convinced that his victim had died. He then took a look at one of the four metal claws, and slammed it into Walter’s skull, making sure the 20 year old didn’t survive. Blood spattered as soon as the sharp claw went into his flesh.

The murderer already had pulled the claw out of his victim’s skull when Marcy and her team arrived.

“Hold it right there!” The agent shouted. “Hands up where we can see them!”

Killian quikly disguised himself as Lance again, and turned around, holding his metal arm behind hid back while holding the other one up.

“Both arms!” Marcy shouted, wanting to make sure if it was really Lance.

Eyes however, wasn’t that focused on the sight of “Lance”, as she saw something laying behind him. It looked like a...body...

“Look out!” Ears called out, as a drone flew right above their heads. Luckly, they all stooped just when the drone flew just inches above them.

That drone took “Lance” away, but Killian made the mistake of grabbing the drone with his metal arm. The team (expect Eyes) saw a quik glimps of it, but it came to quik, they barely saw it.

“Is it just me, or did agent Sterling have a robot arm?” Marcy asked to herself while looking at the sky, unsure of what she just saw.

“Guys...” Eyes said, her voice trembling out of shock of what she saw. “There’s a dead body...”

“What?” Marcy asked confused, but she immidiatly saw the horrifying sight of what her teammate ment.

Right in front of the security agent layed Walter, the same person she called a “nobody” earlier, the same person she tried to convince to turn in Lance. He layed there, dead, his throat completely burned and what apears a stabwound in his head. She also saw four coloured pigeons where desparately trying to wake him up.

“Eyes, what are his death causes...?” Marcy asked her teammate, her voice trembling.

“He apeared to have been tasered to death, then stabbed in the head not long after.”

Just one look at Walter’s body told the causes already, but Marcy was far more shocked by the brutal way he had to die. That kid had so much potential, and was killed before he could reach it.

“Call the medical team up, now...” Marcy ordered her team.

Out of the four pigeons who tried to wake the former scientist up, she noticed that the blue pigeon was trying the hardest, refusing to believe that Walter’s gone forever.

“Hey...” Marcy wispered to the blue pigeon, getting on her knees and picking him up gently in her hands. “He’s at peace now...” The security agent could feel a lump in her throat, in which the tears came shortly after, which she quikly swept away. “H-he’s at peace now...”

Lance could feel the sadness, and even guilt, in Marcy’s voice as she was holding him. But to him, she wasn’t the one to blame here. If Lance had just been there quiker, if he had just been awake, then probebly none of this would’ve happend...

But Marcy was right about one thing...

Walter is at peace now, but had to pay the brutal price for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I never even thought of writting a emotional Marcy, but I did, and it was a blast to write it! :D
> 
> Poor Lance tho... :(


End file.
